Laurel
__NOEDITSECTION__ Laurel is a forumer on the Scholastic Wings of Fire forums. Her flipsides are her Light flipside , Victory (female), and her Dark flipside, Conquest (genderfluid, but referred to as "they"/"them" in general conversation). Though she used to participate in the war, supporting many sides throughout its course, she eventually left. She rejoined the war as a Fusion, but became inactive again. History in the War Laurel, after discovering her flipsides Conquest and Victory, supported the Dark Side. However, she was eventually convinced by Victory to leave the Dark Side and join the Light Side. She was only on the Light Side for a short while, however, as upon hearing this news, Conquest hunted down Victory and Laurel. They forced a fusion, with themself in control instead of Laurel, as it had been before. Laurel and Victory, in a dormant state, were unable to do something as Conquest went on campaigns to defeat the Light Side. After a while, Conquest discovered that, without Laurel, they were not at their full potential and that they could be stronger with Laurel's support. They unfused, and, this time with Laurel's support, Conquest forced a fusion in which, though Victory was still dormant, Laurel could control their body (though it still appeared that Conquest had the most power). Following her first fusion, Laurel was a Fusion supporting the Dark Side before she left the war. When she rejoined, she was a Fusion, Victory was on the Light Side, and Conquest was on the Dark Side. She is currently inactive. Appearance Laurel has jagged hair in a braid that reaches midway down her back. At the top it is jet black, fading to auburn at the bottom. There is a natural streak on the left side that is green at the top, fading to gold. Her skin is pale, almost white, and has a soft glow, and she has pointed, elf like ears. Laurel has almond shaped eyes with jet black, cat-like pupils, and duchess nose. Her go-to outfit includes a pure silver collar around her neck with an emerald embedded within it, a dark green hooded cardigan, an emerald green tunic, black leggings, brown faux leather boots, and a braided brown faux leather belt. All of her clothes are hemmed in golden fabric. She carries a mahogany bow with a gold and silver grip and tips, which is accompanied by obsidian arrows with magpie fletchings. On her belt is a brown faux leather sheath, in which she keeps her silver bladed dagger Backstabber (the name is literal), which has an onyx hilt with veins of gold and emerald. Her last two weapons, which she does not always carry, are her twin scimitars Fyre and Iss, both of which match Backstabber in the hilt, but have blades made from burning ice. Only their twin shadow-and-light sheaths, which are kept slung over Laurel’s shoulders, can subdue them. Laurel sometimes has a satchel slung over her shoulder, in which she keeps her reading and writing scrolls, quills, ink, and random art supplies, like clay, wire, pliers, and stones. Personality Laurel tries to be as selfless and loyal as possible, and is very hard on herself. In addition to selflessness and loyalty, she values cleverness, resourcefulness, and courage. However, she is anything but clever or courageous when it comes to interacting with others - Laurel is extremely socially inept. She also has an intense fear of large, open spaces (she's better when the area is dimly lit, but feels vulnerable when it's completely lit or completely dark). Laurel has some trust issues due to her past and trusts only a small circle of people. Strengths and Weakenesses Laurel's weapons are her dagger, Backstabber, her bow and arrows, and twin scimitars named Fyr and Iss. She also has magic, but is only practices defensive spells such as shields (which she is exceptional at, although they require a lot of energy from Laurel), healing spells, and countercharms. Laurel is resourceful and will use anything that she can to do what she wants. However, she is overly controlling, socially inept, insecure, and often feels very vulnerable and unstable in unfamiliar surroundings. Category:Forumers Category:Females Category:Alive